


Breaking Down

by PrincessaBitchessa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pain, Suicidal Thoughts, suicide ideation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessaBitchessa/pseuds/PrincessaBitchessa
Summary: The world was such a cruel place, even to those who were not.





	Breaking Down

The world was such a cruel place, even to those who were not.

 

Chris knew from experience, that this was true. He had lost his mother due to retribution, his brother and sister taken by insanity, his wife to fear, and his precious child to fearlessness.

 

His daughter had deserved nothing so cruel, deserving death only in the way of old age after she had lived a long fulfilling life, not from a sword throw the stomach and spinal cord. His daughter was nothing but goodness and purity, even when she was tainted in madness because her soul, her  _ essence _ was pure so she shouldn’t have been taken the way she had been.

 

He hated how she had been brought into the supernatural world, despite all of his caution. He hated how no one had listened to him and respected him or his wishes. He absolutely loathed how pathetic he was that he couldn’t just put his foot down because maybe then, his baby girl would be alive, here and breathing.

 

A horrible, ugly sob burst out of him and echoed around his master bedroom. The sound made its way right back to him, where he lay on a soft and comfortable bed with fluffy pillows, and entered his ear, forcing himself to listen and acknowledge how pitiful he was. His behaviour completely disgusted him, but he didn’t know how else to deal with it.

 

“Why?” he asked the ceiling, but as usual didn’t get a reply.

 

Maybe, he should end his misery. He could put a bullet in his mouth or to his temple and pull the trigger. He’s done it to so many others; he’s positive that doing it to himself would be no different, maybe even  _ easier _ . Or, he could poison his drink with aconite. It would be a painful way to go, but he thinks maybe it would serve him right to be in so much. After all, he deserves pain after the things he has played part in. 

 

Plus, it would be really fucking ironic.

 

He felt his phone vibrate under his ass, in his jeans’ right back pocket and sighed. It was going to be another call from the pack, telling him that there was another baddie drawn to the town in repercussion of his father cutting down that damn tree and that if he didn’t get there now, more innocents would die.

 

Sitting up and wiping his eyes,  he wiped the eyes and zipped his jacket back up.

 

He looked out the window and sighed. The sun was still up. Each day just got longer and longer.

 

Grabbing his keys off of the kitchen table, he made his way out of his condo and began locking up, before he stopped and went back into the apartment.

 

A moment later, he came back out, only this time, a vial of liquefied wolfsbane was in his front pocket.


End file.
